


Conflicting Priorities

by ShyWhovian



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel and Lizzie aren't related at all, Gen, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Modern Era, Sebastian and Ciel are half brothers, Sebastian isn't a Demon, So no grossness there and I can Cielizzie in peace, The Phantomhive Trio are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: A trio of troublemakers get caught after an excursion, the wrath of Sebastian Michaelis Phantomhive is not something anyone wants to experience. Ciel doesn't think it's such a big deal though.
Series: Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Conflicting Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request on tumblr: "Where were you? I almost called the police!"

“Where have you been? I was ready to call the police!”

His brother’s tone of voice wasn’t one of concern, nor accusatory, in fact to a stranger it would sound more as though he were merely exasperated; or worse yet, didn’t care in the least. That wasn’t true however, hidden though it was, Ciel could tell that Sebastian had been beyond worried, there was a heavily concealed frenzy in his eyes, mingled in with vague disapproval. The latter making Ciel wince. He’d not meant for this to happen.

At his side, Finny stilled, shoulders tensing and the younger boy knew that if he turned to look at him, his best friend would be holding back tears, upset at having disappointed someone and afraid that said someone might inform his own older brother. If he were honest though, Ciel didn’t quite know why he would react like that to Bard knowing about this, Bard was practically a marshmallow when it came to his brother and sister. He couldn’t yell at them for toffee.

Meanwhile on his other side Lizzie looked apologetic, her green eyes turned downwards towards her shoes as she shuffled awkwardly. As the eldest of the three she most likely felt as though this entire thing was her fault. And unlike Finny if her mum got wind of this, she’d be in big trouble. Aunt Frances (not his actual aunt of course, but he’d known her his entire life) would most likely chew her out a bit for being irresponsible and ban her from sleepovers for a little bit.

For his own part Ciel felt guilty and just a little bit defiant, he was thirteen! Perfectly allowed to go out with his friends for a while. And it wasn’t like it was even dark outside yet and on top of that Sebstian wasn’t supposed to even be back! So none of this should even be happening really. He wasn’t a stupid kid anymore! Still...he did owe Sebastian some sort of explanation. If only to clear the worry from his half-brother’s wine coloured gaze.

Instead of an explanation however, what came out was.

“It’s only half five Sebastian, and it’s _Summer_ , not like it’s dark or anything. You’re such a worrywart.” Complete with an eyeroll, both of his blond companions staring at him as though he were insane.

“Half past five, yes. And do you know how long I’ve been home? Since four o’clock. When I came home to the discovery that my younger brother was not indeed home as I’d left him, had left no sort of note informing me that he was leaving and where he had gone, at all. And had left his mobile phone in. His. Bedroom.”

Oh.

Ciel frantically patted around his jacket pocket for his phone and his already pale face turned even more so as he realised that Sebastian was entirely right. _Shit_.

Sebastian was holding the offending device in his hand as evidence and Ciel practically leapt forward to snatch it back, shoving it in his pocket sheepishly.  
“Yeah, well...you’re not even supposed to be back yet!” The heterochromic boy stated accusatorially. “If you hadn’t come back so early then we would’ve gotten home right now and you wouldn’t have even known we were gone! We only went to McDonalds. You don’t have to be so annoying about it.” He complained.

“Ciel!” Lizzie hissed, tugging on his sleeve, trying to get him to back off slightly. From her face it was plain that she didn’t entirely think Sebastian was at fault here. Finny looked as though he agreed with her and Ciel sighed, what disloyal friends he had!

“Now. I think you three owe me an explanation because you most definitely weren’t at Mcdonalds. Nor were you at the corner shop, nor the library. You weren’t next door and there was no response when I called the Midfords.”

“Daddy took Edward out to see the football match…” Lizzie piped up from beside him. “And mum said it was okay for me to come over and sleep here, I think she was going to some meeting or other.”

“I see.” Sebastian sighed, wondering why no one could bother to call and inform him of these things before they happened. But then, he supposed Ciel and Lizzie had been best friends for as long as he could remember and the blonde girl had an open invitation to stay at their house whenever she liked as long as neither he nor Ciel were ill.

“That doesn’t explain why the three of you decided to do a disappearing act.”

“We wanted a Mcdonalds, Sebastian. We didn’t know it’d take so long, honest.” Finny chimed in, still looking on the verge of tears but clearly wanting to do his own part in explaining. “So we went down to the normal one but it was really, really full.”

“Because of the football match. And you know I don’t do crowded places.” Ciel added, unwilling to let the other two take the fall, though Sebastian most likely wouldn’t be too angry at them. Any ire would be directed at him, his actual sibling. “I didn’t want to stay in a place that was full of sweaty, drunk men who only see to be able to shout. So we decided we would just go to a different one. But the one in town would’ve been crowded too so instead we…”

“Instead you decided to take the bus and go to the furthest one you could find.” Sebastian concluded with a sigh. “And during all of this clever planning, not one of you thought it might be a good idea to return home and write a note informing me of your decision. Or...you know, giving me a phone call. Lizzie, you have my phone number!”

The girl flushed at the sudden realisation that she did, in fact, have her best friend’s older brother’s phone number. And not only that but he was listed as one of her emergency contacts after her parents and Edward. So he was the fourth number on her contact list.

“None of us thought about it because it wasn’t going to be a big deal, you were going to be gone for another three hours yet. Plenty of time for us to catch the bus there and back.” Ciel defended her, missing the way Lizzie’s face flushed pink as he did so. It wasn’t fair of Sebastian to single her out like that just because she was the oldest. “Stop being such a jerk! Anyway, we went there because we all have bus passes and it was just fine, we aren’t kids, we know how to take the bus and we even sat all the way at the back so we didn’t have to be separated from one another.”

His petulance caused Sebastian’s eyes to narrow even further and Ciel could feel the other two shrink back, unused to being on the receiving end of Sebastian’s irritation.

“And we weren’t even alone when we got there! Mey Rin and Ronald were there, being weird and sharing their meal. They had two drinks and they were still sharing one! Why would you do that?” 

Behind him Lizzie looked as though she would like nothing more than to share a Mcdonalds meal with him, her eyes glazing over slightly as she thought of the scenario, cheeks heating up further to the point that Finny was looking at her in concern, wondering if she might have a fever of some sort. She noticed the concerned look and stuck her tongue out at him, cheeks still flaming red. This seemed to placate the boy, so instead he chimed in to the story.

“She yelled at us t’go away when we wanted to go and eat with them.” Finny pouted, as though he couldn’t quite understand why she’d done such a thing. “So we didn’t and we didn’t take long to eat either, really we didn’t, only about half an hour.”

“Yes and we got to the bus stop nice and early too.” Lizzie added, having recovered from her daydream. “But then the bus was late, and then someone came and told us that there was a really big traffic jam from the match, so it would be a while before it got there. So we decided to go and get some chocolate.”

“Well...I decided to go and get chocolate.” Ciel admitted. “Lizzie wanted to go and get some new earrings at Claire’s.”

“And I stayed at the bus stop to make sure that they didn’t miss the bus!” Finny finished.

Sebastian looked very much as though he wanted to again point out that they ought to perhaps, at this point, finally remembered that they had phones and given him a call. Especially Elizabeth, who could normally be counted on to actually be the responsible one of the trio. But he said nothing, allowing the teens to finish their tale.

“And so we finally got on the bus back and it took forever to get home and then by the time we got back you were already home and yelling at us about wanting to call the police and stuff.” Ciel frowned. “Don’t you trust me or something?”

“Ciel…” Sebastian sighed, leaning his hand against his head and staring at him. “You were missing. Without a phone. For all I knew you’d been kidnapped. Heaven knows you’re small enough for someone to try it. And while the peace and quiet of you being gone might’ve been nice, I still don’t actually want it to happen to you.”  
“Aww you do ca-”

“Don’t start.” The older boy snapped. “You’re grounded after Lizzie goes back home tomorrow. I hope you know that.”

“That’s not fair! None of that was even my fault!” Ciel complained crossing his arms. His brother was so embarrassing. Why’d he have to do this in front of his friends. He looked around, trying to see if they agreed with him, only to see the tail end of Finny’s trainer running into the living room. Traitors.

“So? Ciel...You...Look, you little idiot. I don’t think you realise just how much I worry about you!” Sebastian burst out, mask of indifference finally breaking to show the frantic older brother beneath.

“Oh…” Ciel mumbled, another wave of guilt hitting him as he looked up at his brother. “Look...ugh...I’m sorry Seb. I didn’t mean to worry you, or anything…”

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. I’ve already lost dad and Rachel, don’t think I could stand losing my dumb brother too.” He teased slightly. “And you know you’re in for it now, right?”

“Huh?”

“I called aunt An to see if you were there, she’s going absolutely spare…”

Ciel let out a long, horrified groan, looking at Sebastian’s catlike smirk. 

_Oh no._


End file.
